Many businesses provide its customers various ways to contact an associate of the business in order to request assistance, to receive information, or to conduct business. As one example, a financial institution may operate a call center in which associates of the financial institution answer phone calls from customers regarding the customer's business with the financial institution. As another example, a business may employee associates to communicate via Internet chat sessions with its customers in order to answer questions and assist with any problems its customers may experience. Typically, entities such as financial institutions may rely on data such as customer surveys to gain knowledge of the customer's satisfaction or experience with the entity. However, customer survey data may be unreliable and may take an extended period of time to receive and analyze.